


Kim's Mission

by DoomKitteh



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 20:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomKitteh/pseuds/DoomKitteh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim decides she needs some information and makes it her mission to sneak-attack a few people with some kisses. Pure knowledge gathering kisses, of course. That's all, nothing else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kim's Mission

**Author's Note:**

> Can't recall when this was written but I'm moving all my ff.net stuff here. This is just a silly crazy fic and not to be taken seriously at all. Enjoy :3

Kim was on a mission. Normal as it may sound; this particular mission was far from the norm, especially for the red-headed teen hero. All she needed was for the bell to ring and she could start part one of her plan. Not that there were major parts to it, both parts of said plan were information gathering, just different. Or so she told herself.

There it was, the sound she was waiting for. Kim stood up so fast her chair fell to the floor with a loud clatter. Ignoring the teacher's shout about the chair, Kim sprinted out of the room, hoping to gather her information without anyone seeing. When she spotted her target she quickly looked around for any witnesses before striking.

Josh Mankey was shifting through his locker looking for his jock strap. It had been missing for a few days and he had hoped it wasn't stolen from one of his stalkers. That was just a little too creepy. Just as he was about to pick up his book for his next class someone had shoved him up against the lockers. All he saw was a flash of red before his lips were being attacked. Just as he was about to respond the lips were gone and so was the person attached to the lips.

"I hope that wasn't a dude, cuz that kiss was  _hot_."

 

\---

 

"Mission 1.1-failure. Just as I thought, target lacks the right information. End." Kim mumbled into her new 'Kimcorder'. She had needed to record her own finds about this mission without her boy genius friend's knowledge. "Mission 1.2 in progress."

Slipping back into the halls of Middleton High, Kim searched for her next intended target before the bell rang for class. She spotted him at the drinking fountain; the boy was pushing the button for his pet. Kim waited for the right moment before pouncing.

Ron Stoppable was biding his time carefully. He was positive Mr. Barkin was subbing in his next class and he wanted to prolong the encounter for as long as possible. Which was why he was standing here letting Rufus drink from the water fountain. He turned to lean against the wall, one hand still on the lever that made the water come out. He cocked his head to one side; he could have sworn he just saw KP at the end of the hall. Shrugging he went to lift Rufus back into his pocket. However a squawk of surprise came from him and Rufus as a hand came over his eyes and lips met his.

Before he could properly freak out it was gone. He looked around and the only living mammal within sight was his naked mole rat, currently stuffed upside-down in one of his pockets.

"That was just sick and wrong! You can't kiss me without letting me know who has crushage on the Ron man! I wonder if it was Tara…"

 

 ---

 

"Mission 1.2 failed as well. Thank god…" Kim whispered into her Kimcorder. She slipped into her seat just as the bell rang. Looking up at the clock she knew she only had a limited time before having to go onto her second mission but she needed to gather the facts from just one more informant. This next and final part of her mission was probably the hardest yet.

Felix was zooming around the Middleton mall on his latest model of his wheelchair. He needed to test the specifics on how much it could hold and store products, just in case. Plus he had gotten a note to meet someone here. Normally that would just be plain dumb, especially in Middleton. But he had recognized the handwriting. Not specifically, but it did look familiar. Maybe it was Monique or Ron.

He managed to move quickly out of the way before a figure in black could pounce him. "Who are you?"

When he got no answer he tried to attack only to have the figure flip over him. He grinned, knowing the new upgrades would help out. Before the entity could land, Felix hit reverse and caused the figure to crash onto him. What he didn't expect was the womanly shaped object to cover his eyes and kiss him.

Before he could remember that his chair came with wrist restraints the presence was gone.

"This is the last time I go to the mall without someone with me."

 

\---

 

"Mission 1.3 completed with similar results to 1.1 and 1.2. Mission One, Accomplished, even if the results are less than satisfactory." Kim mumbled, wanting to pound her head in. She really had not wanted to commence with Mission Two, but her concrete evidence showed no other choice.

 

 ---

 

"Date: March third, 3:45 PM, after school, before cheerleading. Mission 2.1 in progress."

Kim reluctantly peered around the corner. Currently she was waiting in the girl's locker room, knowing her intended target was always the first one in and, thankfully, always alone. She waited until just the right moment before making her move.

Bonnie Rockwaller stood off the bench she had been resting on and started to get out her cheer outfit from her locker. She sighed wondering why she put in all this effort if that  _damn_  Kim Possible took everything she wanted without trying. She tore off her shirt angrily and started to pull her cheer top over her head when she was suddenly slammed up against the lockers. She hissed in pain and anger, "What the fu-" Her curse was cut off by the sudden assault of smooth lips attacking her own.

Surprising herself, only slightly, she groaned into the kiss, and struggled to get her arms free. Not to push off her attacker but to pull whomever it was closer. That was before she realized that the body leaning into her had two small mounds in the chest area, which meant that it had to be a girl. Just as she was about to freak out, the assault stopped and the body pressing into her was gone.

Pulling the top down as fast as she could, Bonnie didn't know whether to laugh, cry, or hit something when she realized she was alone in the room.

"I can't believe the best kiss I've ever had was someone I couldn't even see and a damn  _girl!_ "

 

 ---

 

"Mission 2.1 completed. Mission was unexpectedly and unfortunately…informative." Kim's slightly shaken voice murmured into her Kimcorder.

Possible readied herself for her next mission. Honestly if the first part of Mission 2 gave her any indication, she really didn't need to continue, but why end a mission early if you don't have  _all_  the facts possible? At least that's what she kept telling herself.

Mission 2.2 was probably going to be her easiest one yet. And yet she chalked it up to being as awk-weird as Mission 1.2.

Kim slipped into Club Banana right as another customer walked in, she didn't need her subject focusing in on her. Ducking behind a few clothing racks Kim tracked her prey, pretending to be searching for something, just in case. After countless minutes, ones that Kim could have sworn were much longer; just to torture her, her opportunity to strike arose.

Monique had that strange feeling she was being watched, but assumed it was nothing. She worked in a store, someone had to be watching her half the time right? No, not really but she didn't want to seem paranoid. Just another two hours and she could go home. She loved her job, or at least its benefits, but today just needed to end. She wrestled a few moments with the garment in her hand, trying to get it to fold properly, she felt like ripping the damn thing apart at that moment.

She took a slow, deep breath and let it out slowly, this piece of cloth wasn't worth losing her job for. A hand suddenly covered her eyes and before she could yell out her surprise lips descended upon her own.

Now Monique was no stranger to the feel of lips. She had to keep up with trends, which is why she knew as soon as the warm, soft feeling was upon her; they were of the female kind and not the male version. It also helped that most the boys she had the pleasure, or some not so, had been rough kisses, and the few girls she had tested, just to make sure she always told herself, had been gentle and soft.

Monique didn't have any qualms about being kissed, but that was only if she knew who it was and on her terms. Since neither one of these was in place she did the only thing she could think of, and bit down.

She heard a small, and familiar, yelp of pain before she was shoved lightly into the clothing rack behind her, blinding her view from seeing her assailant. Not that she needed to see who it was. If the smell of the girl's shampoo and the sound of her voice gave any clue, Monique was 99% positive she knew who it was. Her only question now was why, and that she didn't have an answer for.

Kim licked her bottom lip, wiping away the small trace of blood with her tongue. "Mission 2.2, accomplished. Subject was, again, informative and hostile." Unconsciously, Kim licked her lip again, a small smile upon her face. It was better than Bonnie, and not as strange as she thought it'd be, not at all like Ron. The smile faded from her face almost instantly when she realized that her 'mission' was clearly not turning out how she wished. She only prayed this last part failed horribly, but there was a small part, or as she refused to admit, a huge part of her, which wished it was more than she could hope for.

 

 ---

 

"Mission 2.3 in progress."

"KP, why are you talking to yourself?" Ron asked as the two were headed into a large, unidentifiable building. Kim made no response, so Ron chalked it up to him hearing things. "Hey KP, the strangest thing happened today-"

"Ron!" Kim hissed. "Be quiet!"

"Ah, Princess, just in time for the party," A voice sounded to their left.

Kim sighed dejectedly. It wasn't as if she could ever sneak up on the older woman, but she had hoped that maybe this next part wasn't going to be so difficult. Leave it to Ron…

"Ron…"

"Got it KP!" He took off with Rufus hanging out of his pocket, searching for Drakken.

Shego lowered herself into her fighting stance, and raised a brow when Kim just stood there, staring at her. "Something wrong, Pumpkin?" Shego asked sarcastically.

Kim didn't answer, hoping that she knew Shego well enough that the dark haired woman was going to get angry and come after her anyway, giving her a slight advantage.

Shego growled lightly, what the hell was her problem? What game was Kim Possible playing at? Not wanting to wait any longer, Shego rushed forward, her hands starting to glow.

For a split second Kim wondered if all that massive power Shego held, could be used for something more…pleasurable. Kim's face lit up in a fierce blush before she could clear her mind. Maybe, maybe if it all turned out, she could-

She barely dodged the flaming fist that came at her head. The cheerleader back flipped twice before she took off on a run behind old machinery. "Trying to run Princess? Am I too much for you to handle?"

Kim watched, amazed that she could actually hide from Shego, as the plasma wielding beauty walked beneath her hiding spot. This was it; she couldn't draw it out any longer, knowing that Ron had probably almost goofed up his way to beating Drakken. Taking a deep breath, to settle her nerves, she jumped out of her space, landing a flying tackle at Shego.

The two rolled across the ground for a few moments, Shego stunned that she didn’t notice Kim sooner, before they came to a stop. Shego's triumphant smile as she pinned the girl down, only made Kim smile.

Shego stared at the cheerleader, confused. What the hell was she smiling for? She was the one that was about to be... She stopped for a second and cocked her head to the side, looking at the unmoving girl beneath her. The only reason someone wouldn't mind being tackled and being underneath someone was… Shego grinned.

"Something the matter, Princess? See something you like, but can't ha-"

Shego's words were cut off as Kim leaned up quickly and kissed her. Shego had definitely not expected her to react to anything, just get angry and fight her, surprised at the boldness, Shego relaxed, just enough for Kim to push her back, so now their positions were switched.

Kim was enjoying herself immensely. The softness of the lips beneath her, the warmth and a small amount of roughness their kiss held, excited her beyond belief. It also scared the crap out of her. This is what she had been hoping for all along, and yet feared at the same time. Things were going to change, everything was going to change and she wasn't sure if she was ready for it. But it didn't matter now, no one had to know, and no one was going to until she was ready. So until then she was going to enjoy this moment for as long as she could.

Kim's eyes opened and widened when she felt the older woman kiss her back, trying to dominate her, just as if they were fighting each other. The green-skinned woman's eyes opened and her eyes twinkled in mirth, challenging Kim. Kim didn't let her down as their mouths opened just enough for their tongues to battle one another.

Kim moaned at the sudden contact, her mind was going to explode with everything she was feeling, her body was on fire, she didn't know if she could stop this, didn't know if she wanted to. Shego seemed just as lost in the sensations as well, and yet they were still doing what they did best. Competing. Dueling. Fighting. Only, as far as Kim was concerned, in a much more pleasant way. She grinned into their kiss when she heard Shego moan. She had just run her hands through the raven tresses and pulled the woman closer. She tucked away the bit of information, for a later date. She'd have to remember what things she could do to get the woman beneath her to make noise like that again.

Ron's voice echoed through the machine cluttered building, breaking through Kim's foggy haze. She pulled back from their kiss, flashed Shego a brilliant smile, kissed her one last time and was gone.

"Holy hell." Was the only thing Shego could utter, minutes after Kim was gone.

 

 ---

 

"Mission 2.3," Kim paused. What to say about what had just transpired only moments earlier? "Incredible." She clicked stop, stuffed the Kimcorder into her back pocket and walked into the plane waiting for her to take them back to Middleton. Kim couldn't stop smiling for days, until she was back at school and Monique approached her.

"Hey girlfriend, mind telling me what the other day was about? And don't you deny it wasn't you! I can see that scab on your lip!"

Kim just groaned and banged her head against her locker.


End file.
